Forum:Emulation
Hello. As a project for the summer, I'm getting images of pretty much everything TP-related by ways of emulation. However, before I embark on my quest, I need your opinion on something. I'll cut straight to the Chase here. Thing is, emulators can only emulate a game console to a point in some instances. A major problem for the emulator is to recreate the bloom effect (i.e. ambient, atmospheric light spills) when the game is run at a higher resolution than the game was designed for. As an upside for higher resolutions, it allows for widescreen support and (naturally) more details, making them more attractive as location images here; as a trade-off, it creates display problems with bloom, lighting and water effects (as illustrated in the enclosed instruction book imagery), as well as some other graphic things. The question before you, is higher resolution imagery worth the cost of losing the way the game was presented? I remain, of course, neutral on this issue. I just want to know what you guys think. If I had to decide, I guess I'd be partial to running it in the native resolution. Here are examples of the same image emulated in the native resolution (left) and higher resolution (right). I'm hesitant to begin the work right now, so I'd appreciate a good decision here. (EDIT: Oh, and the right image is supposed to be substantially larger. I just had to resize it so that I didn't use too much space on my Photobucket. --AuronKaizer ' 20:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/Bloom.png http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/NoBloom.png Decision-Makery (Comments, ye fools of Tooks!) Native resolution I say. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :The second looks weird, with two Links and all. I'd go with the first one. ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 20:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) The former, IMO. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Naive resolution all teh wae -'Minish Link' 21:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) The second one's quality, in general, looks better, but the blurry walls and Link's doppelganger make me think that the first may be actually better. The 00:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The first one my good man.(Darknut15 (talk) 10:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) I be agreeing with the TMinator. The second one has purtier quality but the trippy effects put me off. Go for the first, chile. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 11:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) If there's that much problems with the higher resolution, I'd say go with the native.—'Triforce' 14 13:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) If you can remove ghosting effects and problems with the water, I would say do the second way for locations where a panoramic view will look better. Otherwise I would say stick with native resolution. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think console shots are usually the best. Pictures taken by way of an emulator are not as authentic, since they are missing the "bloom" effect. I think, however, that if there was a way to isolate character or item models with the emulator, then emulator-based pictures would be better than console-based pictures even if they were missing the bloom effect.-Puoukkk (talk) 16:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)